Starbright
by Caroline L'Amoure
Summary: A twist on the Little Mermaid from a male POV- Calvin gets a second chance at life, but he has to find his true love within a month to live. He finds the fiery Irish Cora in this strange land of magic and mystery, except there's someone else who wants him too... the evil sea witch has plans of her own. Rated T for swearing, later will have adult scenes
1. Chapter 1

Calvin looked down over the cliff at the bottom, the brightly colored cloth of his hang glider torn and broken from the fall it had taken. He could faintly see the arm protruding out from the jumbled mess, motionless and twisted in an unnatural way. Well... he had obviously misjudged the wind, after all. He glanced up at the far cliff where his friends were shouting in horror, and dialing on their satellite phone for someone to help.

Well, if he was standing up here, while his body was obviously down there, there would be no need for help. He was a smart man after all, so he figured he was probably dead.

"Well shit." He ran a hand through his blond hair in frustration. "Am I supposed to haunt these cliffs or something? Shouldn't I be on my way topside? I don't think I was _that_ bad..."

"Oh aren't you the smart cookie?" A female voice said from behind him, and Calvin turned around to see a small woman dressed in a pink leotard, complete with a glittery pink tutu and a small crown. The small wooden wand in her hand was topped with a star at the top, which seemed to leave glitter in the air whenever it moved. Wait- were those small butterfly wings at her back? Couldn't be.

"Who the hell are you?" Calvin couldn't help but stare, not only at the strange outfit but the fact that she was about twelve inches tall.

"I'm Driscilla. Your fairy godmother. You really shouldn't play such dangerous sports, you know. I know all work and no play makes a dull boy but I'm sure other sports would have been just as fun." She floated over the side of the cliff and looked down, tsking softly.

"I hadn't exactly planned on this, you know." Calvin turned toward her with a sullen tone. "I'd much rather have made the glide and gone back home to finish up the program."

"Ah yes, your computer mumbo jumbo. I'm afraid all that knowledge is going to go to waste where you're heading, but a smart boy like you can adapt. Second chance, two birds with one stone! Are you ready to go?" She smiled, twirling her wand as she floated back over to him.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" He scoffed.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Driscilla chuckled before rearing her wand back over her head and knocking it against his head with enough force to make him dizzy. He stumbled for a bit before losing his footing and falling off the cliff, sailing through the air in panic before landing in water.

Water? He sputtered and swam to the surface, looking around and spotting a burning ship in the distance as it sank into the sea. Floating debri crowded around him and he struggled over to the nearest large chunk of wood, hanging onto it as it helped him bob above the water.

"What the hell is happening?" He yelled as water filled his lungs, making him choke and spit it out, the salty taste telling him he was in the ocean. How had he gotten here?

"Calm down, princey poo." Driscilla appeared in a puff of glitter and pink smoke above him. This time she was dressed in a Victorian style swimming outfit, complete with an inflatable rubber duck inner tube stuck around her waist. "You're just going down with the ship. It's all part of the process."

"What?" Calvin shouted in alarm, looking back at the burning ship that was floating toward him. "How did I even get here?"

"Why, I brought you here! You're a prince from a foreign land, come to the kingdom your father conquered. Your share is the coastline, rich with resources and wealth. Isn't it wonderful? Don't worry about the whole 'but the prince was a different person' thing, he actually did go down with the ship. A little dust and poof, you're him! Everyone will recognize you, too. Not bad, if I do say so myself." She blew the glitter off the end of her wand smugly.

"Prince?" Calvin sputtered as water filled his mouth again, spitting it out. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Pay attention, boy. I'm giving you a second chance. I don't think you want to float around with a harp all day, right? I'd think a daredevil like you would get pretty bored with that getup." The fairy put her hands on her hips in frustration.

Calvin looked around with renewed interest. "You mean I get to live again? Start over?"

"Not quite. There are stipulations, you know. The deal is, you get one month to find your true love. She's around here somewhere, but you're going to have to figure out who. Being a prince I'm sure plenty of women will throw themselves at you, so be careful. If you find her, you get to stay. If you don't find her within a month, then it's harps and halos forever."

He heard a splash nearby as something fell into the water, but didn't see anything in that direction put open sea. What on earth was going on?

"Now, I've got to go. Be a good boy and stay here as long as you can. I'm sure help will find you soon." She patted the top of his head with a hand before disappearing in a poof of pink smoke.

Calvin hung onto the driftwood, cursing under his breath as his hands started to get numb from the cold water. It wasn't long before the rest of his body turned numb, the sky starting to burn red with the sunset before he slipped, scrabbling for grip on the wood before he slipped into the water, his heavy clothes dragging him under. He looked around in panic as he struggled to swim upwards, the salt stinging his eyes as he saw a flash of shimmering blue in the distance, his eyes rolling up as he fell unconcious from lack of air.

He dreamed of a woman, long black hair flowing down her shoulders as she stared at him in shock, her hand resting against his cheek as her mouth moved, but he couldn't hear anything she said. Her blue eyes were as deep as the ocean itself, her soft touch rousing him from the darkness that had overtaken him. She looked up and disappeared as quickly as she had come, the dream fading.

Calvin struggled for air as sand ground against his cheek, a voice calling through his foggy mind as he tried to focus his eyes.

"Your Highness, please! Speak to me!" A man shouted in alarm beside him, shaking his shoulder violently to try to wake him up.

"Stop stop, my head is killing me." Calvin struggled to sit up, coughing out water as his lungs seized with pain from being waterlogged.

"Oh thank the Gods you're alright." The man sighed with relief and lifted him up so he was sitting against a rock that jutted out of the sand.

Calvin remembered the dream, staring out at the sea in confusion. "Was there a woman on the beach when you came?" He rubbed his head as it acked.

"A woman? No sire, no woman." The man said in confusion. "Just you, and the sea."

Calvin hummed thoughtfully as he looked at the ocean, thinking for a moment. He recognized this story... if he was destined to be with some hot mermaid chick, that was fine by him. He would have to keep a look out for those amazing eyes of hers.

He struggled to his feet, wobbling a bit before standing straight and wringing some of the water out of his shirt. Right- prince... he was a prince. How did a prince act after being shipwrecked? Probably like anyone else. "Let's just go home. What did you say your name was?"

"Alfred, sir. I'm to be your manservant." The man bowed deeply.

"Alfred. Right." He couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Maybe he should change his name from Calvin to Bruce. "Which way to the castle, Alfred?"

"This way, sire." The man took an arm over his shoulder to help Calvin walk up the steep slope of the shoreline, chattering about the storm that had just blown through, how amazing it was that he had survived and what the servants in the castle were talking about.

Calvin couldn't help but glance one last time at the ocean behind him, wishing he could have seen that woman another time...


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin spent most of the first day wandering around his new castle, servants bowing whenever they saw him pass. It made him uncomfortable to be revered like this, no one was willing to talk to him without either shaking in fear or only saying 'yes sire, no sire'. All he wanted was someone to talk to... and where was that raven haired woman? Wasn't this supposed to be some fairy tale where he would meet her, fall in love (haha) and live happily ever after (even funnier)? He wasn't exactly the settle down and make babies type.

He sighed in boredom as he sat at the table, poking the meat they had served him with a knife, pushing it around the plate idly.

"Sire, would you wish to go for a ride across the country, to see your kingdom?" Alfred said as he stood behind him, ready to take away his plate as he finished, or refill his fancy silver cup.

"Ride?" Calvin looked back at him in interest. "Why... yes. That would be wonderful." What time was he in, anyway? Obviously some time before air rescue if his shipwreck had been any indication. From the tunics and dresses everyone wore, he'd say it was a very long time ago. If only he had paid more attention in history class...

"I shall have the stable master prepare your horse, sire. It will be ready after your meal." Alfred said, his voice the normal stiff tone it always took. He waved over a maid passing by and sent her to send the message to the stable master.

Calvin grinned excitedly and ate his food with vigor, finally looking forward to something he could enjoy in this huge empty castle. Alfred took away his plate when he finished, a small hint of a smile of amusement on his face as he cleaned up after Calvin, pointing the way toward the stables.

Calvin practically jogged down the stairs, his boots making loud noises on the white stone as he pushed the door open to the courtyard outside the castle, breathing in the fresh sea air happily as he walked over to the stables.

Inside the large house at the end of the courtyard sat a carriage as well as several horses, the largest of which sporting a sleek saddle on its back. The brown and cream horse looked at him with interest, whickering. A tall man stood up from bending over, looking over the side of the stable walls to see Calvin. "Sire!" The man bowed quickly, standing up when Calvin waved a hand to stop.

"Is this the horse?" Calvin opened his palm up for the horse to smell him, smiling when the stallion snorted his hand enthusiastically.

"Yes sire, that is Zephyr. He is our strongest and fastest horse at the castle." The stable master said proudly, setting a hand against Zephyr's neck affectionately.

"He's magnificent." Calvin agreed, rubbing his palm against the stallion's snout in a gentle caress. "I'll give him a good run, no need to worry about that."

"Aye sire." The stable master smiled happily, taking the horse's reigns and leading him out of the stable.

"What's your name, by the way?" Calvin said idly, not noticing the shocked look the stable master gave him.

"Um... Aaron, sire." The man said tentatively.

"Aaron, thank you for readying the horse for me. I'll be back later this afternoon." He mounted the large stallion with a strong jump, swinging his leg over its back and smiling at the feel of the animal beneath him, the power in its muscles as it stepped back and forth to get used to his weight.

"Alright Zephyr, let's put your name to the test." Calvin set a hand against the horse's neck, trotting him out of the stable before letting out a loud yell for the horse to take off. He let out a loud yell of glee as the horse started galloping across the large expanses of the field toward the shoreline.

He let Zephyr trot comfortably along the shoreline, the horse's hooves splashing against the waves that lapped the sand. Calvin's hair was blown in all directions from the speed of the trip, still grinning from excitement. He patted the horse's neck affectionately before looking up and seeing a red object in the sand up ahead. He squinted his eyes to see better, but couldn't quite make it out. Leading the horse closer to it he saw immediately that it was long bright auburn hair spread across the back of a woman who was lying naked on the sand, face down.

"Shit-" Calvin hopped off Zephyr and sprinted over, kneeling next to the woman and rolling her onto her back, grateful when she coughed up water and started gasping for air. Calvin took off his riding cloak and set it over her, looking down at her in shock. She had pale skin with freckles scattered across her face, deep green eyes looking up at him with the same surprise he felt.

"A-are you alright?" Calvin managed to say, wrapping the cloak tighter around her against the cold sea air.

The woman opened her mouth, but the only sound that came out was a small squeak. She looked confused for a moment before trying again, but only with the same result. She resorted to just nodding, looking angry and glaring out in the direction of the ocean.

"Well, that's good." Calvin said in relief, thoroughly confused. The woman he had seen during his rescue had looked nothing like this one... but wasn't the mermaid the one that rescued him, or was it this woman? He picked her up off the ground before leading her over to Zephyr, who pranced in place impatiently. The woman immediately went over to the horse, comforting him with a hand against his snout, making small clicking noises to him. Calvin watched with interest as the horse immediately calmed, standing in place and lowering his head so the woman could reach his snout easier.

She looked back over to Calvin and gave him a soft smile, holding the cloak tightly around her as she walked back over to him. She pointed to the horse as if asking if they could go.

"Oh- of course." Calvin said, feeling stupid for staring at her as she petted Zephyr. He put his hands on her hips and hoisted her onto the horse, trying to ignore how curvy she was underneath that cloak. He jumped up behind her, heading back toward the castle to get her some clothes.

"Alfred?" Calvin called through the castle as he led her inside, an arm around her shoulder as she shivered from the cold. "I found a lady on the beach, do we have any clothes for her?"

The manservant rounded the corner with an expression of confusion, which turned to shock at the sight of the woman. "Yes sire, right away." He walked quickly back in the direction he had come from, shouting for the maids to help.

Calvin left him to it, guiding the woman over to a chair and letting her sit down. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" He asked, trying to look over her arms and legs to make sure nothing was too scraped up. "The rocks on that shore were pretty sharp."

The woman nodded, holding her cloak tightly around her as she shivered again. She smiled up to him gratefully, and looked back down to the floor, her green eyes clouded with thought.

"Well, my name's Calvin." He said, feeling a bit awkward around this woman for some reason. "Are you from around here?"

She let out a wry laugh and shook her head, a smile on her face in amusement.

"Well, you can make yourself at home here." Calvin said, confused by the strong answer.

A maid scurried up to them, the large woman tsking in pity at the sight of the woman. "Poor thing, come with me, we'll clean you up and get you dressed. I can't imagine what could have happened to you." She led the woman down the hall, Calvin watching after them curiously, noticing her glance back to him before she rounded the corner.

He sat in another chair, setting his chin in his palm in thought. The woman he had seen in his rescue had black hair and blue eyes- nothing like this woman with her fiery hair and freckles. Was the mermaid he was supposed to find either of them? Both? Neither? This wasn't how the tale was supposed to go. Where was the raven haired woman, anyway?

He tapped the table in thought as he tried to think, wondering what he should do next. Obviously spend time with the red-head, for some reason he found himself drawn to her. That might have been the freckles, though. He might as well let this play out as it went, he had a whole month, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Calvin sat at the table in the dining room eating breakfast, his mind still lost in thought as the woman walked in. She was dressed in a bright green dress that made her eyes look that much brighter, sitting down across from him with a small smile. He realized he had been staring and cleared his throat as he continued eating, ignoring her small chuckle.

"You look pretty." Calvin said simply, taking a bite of sausage. He looked up to see her smiling happily to him, eating her own breakfast with enthisuasm. She was obviously hungry, and hummed happily at the taste of the hash browns.

"So you can't talk, huh?" Calvin asked, his answer confirmed when she shook her head. "I suppose that means you can't tell me your name, then?"

The woman looked around thoughtfully, as if trying to find something to use to communicate. She looked at the napkin next to her, holding it up and motioning as if she could write.

"Ah, right!" Calvin smiled at the idea, walking over to the desk near the far side of the wall. He opened the drawer, only to find a feather and inkwell. "Seriously?" He muttered in frustration before taking it out and bringing it over to her. Hopefully she could write with it easily.

She looked at the feather thoughtfully, dipping it in the ink and writing on the napkin. Calvin couldn't help but grin as she made long strokes, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she wrote. She held the napkin up, smiling triumphantly with the word 'Cora' in sloppy letters with small blots of ink around it.

"Cora?" Calvin asked, grinning when she nodded happily. "Well Cora, would you like to go for a ride across the country today? It seems like you have experience with horses."

Cora nodded, startled when there was a loud knocking at the door from the next room. Calvin watched Alfred walk over to the door, opening it to see a man dressed in a deep blue tunic in front of a group of similarly dressed people.  
"We have word that the prince of the castle has arrived from his trip overseas." The man bowed deeply in greeting. "My mistress has wished to meet him."

Calvin walked over to the door in confusion, wondering who this woman could be, stopping in shock when he saw the woman who had rescued him standing in a deep blue dress, smiling at him knowingly.  
"Sire, how wonderful to meet you." She curtseyed deeply, her hair pinned up in tight curls on top of her head. "My name is Madame Florence. I believe we have already met before this. I was riding along the shoreline and to my shock saw a man on the shoreline. Imagine my shock! I made sure you were okay before I heard your people coming and took my leave."

"Why didn't you stay?" Calvin asked in confusion, wondering how a woman in such a huge skirt could have waded across the waves, none the less rescue a man.

"Why Your Highness, you know very well a woman can't be seen alone with a man, none the less at a beach! Imagine what others would say!" She fanned her face as if embarrassed.

"Right." Calvin crossed his hands in front of his chest, not really liking the attitude of this woman.

Cora had walked over and stood behind him, looking over his shoulder at the woman curiously. She let out a small gasp, stepping backwards behind Calvin as if to hide herself. He noticed the movement and raised an eyebrow curiously, mentally noting to ask her later why she was afraid of this woman. "So then, I expect you'll want to stay for lunch?" Calvin said in a dull tone, not really liking the idea of this woman staying longer than she had to, but not knowing the customs of this land. Albert seemed to let out a breath of relief, so that told him he had made the right decision. Damn.

"Oh that would be wonderful! You see, we're from the other cliff at the far side of the shoreline, and it has been a dreadfully long trip this morning to your castle. A rest and meal would be much appreciated." Florence smiled sweetly.

"Alright, Madame Florence-" Calvin motioned for her to come inside.

"Oh, you can call me Florence, Sire." She smiled.

"Florence. Right. Well, Alfred will show you to quarters to rest at, and the maids will get you whatever food you'll need. I'm going to go-" Calvin was interrupted by Alfred, who frowned slightly at him. Calvin gritted his teeth in frustration for having to deal with this entourage. "I'm going to make sure you'll be comfortable in our home." He finished, wishing he could go on his ride with Cora instead. There was noway this woman could possibly be the one he was destined with... right?

Calvin was standing in the library of the castle later, looking through the books to try and find what era he was in. The strange thing was that there was a number of books that didn't make much sense. Shapeshifting, magic, some sort of strange sea creatures that there was no way existed.

"Sire?" He turned around to see Florence in the doorway, dressed in a far less formal dress, this one tighter against her curves without as much ruffle or bustle. "I'm sorry for my attitude earlier, you obviously didn't like it. I have to act like that in front of the servants or they report back to my father, who has power of my estate." She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "I came to ask you for help."

"Help?" Calvin asked in confusion, putting the book on magic back on the bookshelf.

"Yes, you see my father is trying to send me away to another country to marry me off. I was hoping you could speak to the king so he won't approve of such a marriage..."

"I don't think I have any authority like that, Florence." Calvin said uneasily. "The king will make his own decisions on the matter."

Florence bit her lip uneasily and nodded, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Of course- I just thought..."

"Oh, don't cry." Calvin said, walking over to her and patting a hand against her shoulder comfortingly. "Look, I'll send him a message, but I'm not sure what it will do. I can't guarantee anything, but I can try."

Florence sighed gratefully, leaning forward to give him a hug. Calvin felt a strange prick at his neck, flinching back from her to see a wide malevolent grin creeping over her face. His head spun as he stumbled back against the bookshelf away from her, the room tilting around him. He watched as she walked forward toward him, the same smile on her face as her blue eyes started to glow.

"Silly man." She purred in a sultry voice. "You're far too kind. I need a king for my kingdom, and I think you'll do nicely." She touched a finger against his forehead, a pain searing through Calvin's body so he cried out as he fell to the floor, his legs giving out from under him.


	4. Chapter 4

Calvin groaned as his eyes started to focus again, the room around him blurry before things started coming into view. "W-what?" He muttered before feeling a hand take his, looking over to see bright red hair at the end of the arm. Cora.

"What happened?" He muttered, shaking his head to try and clear it further. Cora's face came into view, smiling in relief as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. She shook her head, saying she didn't know what happened.

All he remembered was Florence asking him to send a message to the king... about something. What was it? He couldn't remember anything else. "How long have I been out?"

Cora released his hand to hold up seven fingers.

"Seven hours?" He gasped in shock.

She shook her head and pointed out the window at the sun.

"Seven _days?"_ Calvin felt a sense of dread fill him. He only had two weeks to find whoever was supposed to be his true love. He put his head in his hand in agony, hoping maybe he could still make it work. He felt a hand touch his bare shoulder and looked over to see Cora giving him a concerned look.  
"Sorry- I just... I have to do something, and if I can't get it done in two weeks I'm going to be in huge trouble." He sighed.

Cora looked surprised by that, her eyes wide, but nodded.

"Alright, I have to go see what's going on." He sat up in bed, groaning when he felt a strange feeling in his back. He looked behind him, setting a hand against his spine and feeling something scaly back there. "What the hell?" He tried turning around, but couldn't quite see what it was.

Cora looked over to see what he was trying to see, and gave a sharp gasp.

"What is it?" Calvin couldn't help his voice hitching in fear as he felt the scales again, rough against his hand.

She shook her head, a hand covering her mouth in shock as she looked up at him.

"What?!" He shouted, fear surging through him now, trying to twist desperately, scratching at the scales as if trying to ge them off.

She stood up and ran over to the dresser, grabbing a mirror and running back over, holding it against his back so he could twist and see it.

Calvin stared in horror at the sight of the blue scales over his skin, wondering what the ever-living fuck was going on. "This isn't supposed to happen!" He yelled, his hands gripping his hair in panic. "Am I turning into a God damned fish or something? What happened?!"

Cora set the mirror down and held his shoulders firmly, giving him a quick shake and staring him down with a serious look. He realized he was gasping for breath and tried to calm himself down under her gaze, laying back down against the bed behind him.

"This is insane." He laughed weakly, wondering what he should do now. How was he supposed to find a woman when he was slowly turning into a damn fish?

Cora smiled softly, patting his chest reassuringly. She pulled at his arm, making him sit back up, pushing him so his legs fell over the side of the bed, his feet resting on the floor. She stood up and motioned for him to do the same.

He looked up at her and smiled wryly. "Slave driver." He chuckled as he stood with a loud groan of pain, the scales at his back hurting painfully from the movement.

She pouted and patted his chest reassuringly, and he didn't have to hear her voice to know she was doing the 'poor baby' faux sympathy.

He straightened himself, grinning and passing her as he walked out of the room. He grabbed her hand as he passed, bringing her out of the room as well as a servant saw him, gasped and ran back down the hall. "You know, I really don't like that." He muttered, Cora giving him an interested look over his shoulder. "I don't like how people are always stumbling all over themselves around me. I'm just a guy."

Cora chuckled and made the motion of a crown on her head.

"Doesn't make me any more special than anyone else." He sighed and started walking down the hallway toward the dining room.

"Sire! Are you sure you should be walking?" Alfred jogged up to him. "You've been very ill for the past week, even the doctor had no idea what was wrong."

"I'm fine, Alfred. Do you know where Madame Florence is?" Calvin held his head as it started to throb again, Cora setting a hand on him reassuringly and somehow that made him feel better.

"She left, Sire. She went back home shortly after your fall. She said you stated you weren't feeling well, then collapsed on the floor. She was quite hysterical." Alfred explained.

"I can only imagine." Calvin said wryly at the idea of Florence screaming for help. "I have questions I need to ask her. What is the best way to contact her?"

"Well, she said she lived nearby. It may be quicker to send a messenger over to her estate and-"

"Great, ready Zephyr and I'll be leaving shortly." He looked over his shoulder at Cora's concerned look and sighed. "and please ready a second horse for Cora."

Cora smiled in relief and winced slightly. She tried to hide it, but Calvin had caught the small movement.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

She nodded a bit too enthusiastically, motioning that she had to change.

Calvin gave her an odd look, but nodded. "Alright, just hurry up. I want to... fix this problem." He looked over to her, knowing she would realize what he was talking about.

She nodded and scurried down the hall toward her room, Calvin watching after her in confusion.

"Our guest is a bit strange, sire. If I may be so bold to say." Alfred said, looking after her as well.

"Strange isn't the beginning of it- but then again we're all strange in our own ways." Calvin gave the manservant a pat on the shoulder and walked down the hall, deciding to clean up as much as he could as well.

Calvin waited in the dining room for nearly an hour for Cora, wondering how long it took the woman to change a damn dress. He finally decided to check on her, maybe knock on her door a few times to get her to hurry up. He walked over to her room, giving three gentler knocks on her door. "Cora, you okay in there?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't answer, but maybe it would speed up the process.  
Instead he heard a loud gasp and a thump, loud enough to sound like someone had fallen down. He heard a groan and quick gasping, wondering if she was hurt or not.

"Cora?" He asked, his heart starting to beat faster at the idea of her being hurt. "Seriously, are you okay? Make three knocks if you're okay!"

When he didn't hear anything, only a louder thump and crying, he started shoving his shoulder against the door to try and bust it open. On the third try he managed to break it, the wood swinging open quickly to see Cora crying on the floor, a cloth around her naked body as the tub sat in the corner, tipped over and water spilled over the floor. He scooped her up gently, setting her on the bed and turning away politely while she got dressed. When he felt a hand against his back he turned around to see her wiping off the tears, trying to pretend she hadn't been crying.

"What happened?" He put an arm around her shoulder, sitting down on the bed beside her.

She pointed to the tub weakly, then motioned that she had slipped and hit her head.

Calvin frowned and put a hand on her head, moving her hair to make sure she hadn't gotten any bad scrapes, but saw no blood. "Well, you look okay." He said softly. "But if your head starts hurting or your vision goes strange, let me know right away, okay?"

Cora nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder as she tried to calm her breathing. He set a hand on the back of her head to try and comfort her, not liking to see her upset. Why was he so drawn to her? She was such a strong woman usually, seeing her cry was painful. Why had she been so upset?

"I wish you could tell me what's really wrong." He said, knowing that she hadn't really hurt herself too badly. He felt her sigh deeply, and nod, as if she were agreeing with him. He let out a sigh as well, not really wanting to leave when she was upset. "Are you okay to get going? I want to figure out... what's happening to me. It isn't supposed to be this way."

Cora gave him an odd look, but nodded. She set a hand against his cheek and smiled softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Calvin was riding Zephyr toward the far cliff on the shoreline when he felt the first tingle in his legs. At first it felt like a strange sort of twitch, but after a half hour more of riding, it turned into a nagging ache that didn't seem to go away. With every step Zephyr took it jostled him and felt like knives were poking into every muscle of his legs.

"What's happening?" He gritted his teeth in pain, Cora trotting her white mare up next to him and looking at him with a worried expression.

"Something's wrong." He winced as the pain suddenly got worse, feeling like blisters running up his legs.

Cora watched as he clutched at his legs, biting her lip before taking one of his horse's reigns and leading him toward the shoreline.

He looked up at her in confusion but winced again, letting his horse follow hers toward the water in the distance. She frowned as Zephyr walked out into the water, Calvin looking out to the sea as he felt a strange call to the water, as if it was welcoming him. He fell off Zephyr into the water as the pain got to its worst, the pain vanishing once he hit the water. He gasped in relief and looked up at Cora far up the shoreline, watching him with an expression of trepidation.

Suddenly the pain flared back tenfold, making him convulse in pain as he heard the sound of ripping cloth, the water splashing over him as a wave came into shore, his legs fusing together painfully. After the change was complete, he gasped for breath as the pain finally rescided. He looked up at Cora, seeing her green eyes wide as she stared at him. He looked down at his own legs, his heart stopping as he saw a shark tail where his legs should be.

He stared in disbelief before moving one of his feet, seeing the fin at the end of the tail flip slightly in response. "Oh my God." He whispered in horror. "No no no no, this can't be happening." He moved his legs, the tail flipping uselessly in the shallow water. "NO! I'M NOT A MERMAID- MERMAN WHATEVER!" He yelled desperately, trying to move backwards away from the tail as if it was some sort of sick joke played on him. He was starting to hyperventilate before a pink poof of smoke appeared above him.

"Oh dear." Driscilla looked down at his tail with wide eyes. "What's happened here?"

"I'M A GOD DAMNED MERMAN." Calvin shouted in terror. "What the hell do I do? How am I supposed to get things done with this damn thing?" He motioned at the tail.

"That's not supposed to happen." The fairy tapped her chin thoughtfully. She circled around him in observation before letting out a small 'aha!'. "Looks like you got poked in the neck, deary." She pointed to the small pinprick. "Now who could have done that? Some sort of evil witch of the sea?"

"Och, the damned bitch!" A heavy female Irish accent sounded from the shoreline. Calvin looked over in surprise to see Cora covering her face, as if she were just as surprised that happened.

"I can talk again?" She said happily, looking to Driscilla, who was smiling, pretending to clean her nails with her wand.

"Well since the story got messed up, I don't see why you have to keep giving him the silent treatment." The fairy explained. "What you both are going to have to do, is try and get the witch to give him back his legs. Otherwise he'll have the same deal you will."

"Deal? What deal?" Calvin looked over to Cora.

"I have to get my legs wet every day and get my tail otherwise it feels like blisters and knives." Cora explained. "I was afraid the same was happenin' to ye, Calvin."

Calvin tried not to show how much he liked her saying his name in that accent. "Well then, where is the witch?"

"You're already halfway there." Driscilla pointed in the direction they were going. "Though going over land is going to take much longer than going by sea."

"By sea... you mean swimming?" Calvin looked out at the deep blue water.

"Well of course, sonny! You've got the equipment for it now! Might I say, shark was a good choice. Very manly." Driscilla chuckled.

"Will the horses know how to get back home, do ye think?" She patted her mare.

"I'm sure they will." Calvin shrugged.

"Then let's get going. I want to give this bitch her dues. She messed with the wrong woman." Cora slipped the dress over her head so that only the slip underneath remained, wading out into the water and sighing as her legs formed into her tail again. She motioned for him to come over with a smile. "Last one in's a donkey's arse!"

"Wait- can I breathe underwater?" Calvin looked up to Driscilla who laughed at the question.

"Of course, silly. What use would that tail be if you couldn't breath?" She motioned for him to follow after Cora.

Calvin looked out to Cora, her red hair floating in the water around her. She grinned and laughed as she disappeared under the waves. Calvin took one last look at Driscilla before jumping under the waves, feeling a tingling at his throat before he coughed up whatever air he had in his lungs, water filling his gills until he breathed like normal. He opened his eyes underwater, feeling no stinging this time. He laughed in amazement at it as he looked around, seeing fish swim beneath him among the weeds of the sea floor. Seeing a flash of green, he looked up to see Cora swimming around him, the green scales of her tail flashing in the light.  
Calvin gave an experimental flick to his tail, propelling himself forward faster than he ever could have swam in his human form. He gave a motion to Cora to follow the shoreline, and they shot through the water toward the cliff in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Though Calvin was supposed to be swimming toward some sort of evil witch, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the ocean around him. He saw a faint glow beneath and squinted his eyes to get a better look, but couldn't make out what it was. Cora stopped when she saw the same thing, pointing down if he wanted to see what it was.  
"Do we have time to go look?" He asked, but Cora shook her head, not knowing. They had two weeks, right? Plenty of time to hunt a sea witch. He shrugged and swam down, knowing Cora would follow behind him. When they got down to the bottom of the shoreline, they found the glow was coming from some sort of cave.

He swam to the entrance of the cave, his eyes widening when he saw the deep cavern covered in glowing creatures that resembled some sort of small minnow. Cora gasped at the sight and swam slowly into the cave, looking around her at all the walls of the cavern. She laughed as some of the minnows started swimming in her hair, swimming further into the cave until Calvin had to follow to see her. He looked around as minnows circled him, the glow shining against his tail and making blue shimmers join the golden light.

Cora swam back over to him, looking around and finally looking back and smiling softly to him. She was beautiful in this light, her auburn hair floating behind her and her tail sending green lights across the walls of the cave that danced with the blue lights from his own. That strange tugging feeling came to his chest again, her green eyes watching him as he brought a hand up and cupped her cheek. He smiled as she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes with a soft smile.

He remembered what she had said earlier, this strong woman with an Irish accent that made him feel these strange emotions he wasn't used to. He had been in relationships before, but usually they were with women who hadn't wanted much more than someone to be with for the sake of having someone. He had never felt this strong pull that made him want to protect her, to do anything for her. They couldn't say anything inteligible underwater, so he just smiled back, leaning closer so that they were inches apart. She moved toward him in invitation, his hand bringing her face closer to his-

The minnows darted away from them suddenly, the cave going dark as they scattered further into the cavern.

"Calvin!" Cora shouted in alarm, Calvin looking behind him to see tendrils racing toward him.

He shoved Cora out of the way of them as they grabbed his arms, pulling him back out into the open water. He shouted for Cora as she raced after him, but wasn't fast enough to catch up with whatever was pulling him. He struggled against the bindings around his forearms, looking down to see some sort of seaweed had a hold of him, but only got tighter the more he struggled. He kicked his powerful fin as hard as he could away from the direction he was behing pulled, only to be yanked hard enough to make his shoulders hurt. He looked down as he sped through the ocean to see a figure in the distance, her arms raised as if pulling on something.

This had to be the sea witch! He struggled more, gritting his teeth in pain as the seaweed tightened so much around his arms it dug into his skin. He looked back to see Cora swimming toward him as quickly as she could, but she was only getting further and further away. She was never going to make it in time to help him... and even if she did, what if the seaweed grabbed her as well? He'd rather face what was happening alone than get her trapped as well.

The witch finally reeled him in, holding him so that she was only a few inches away from him. He gasped as he realized he recognized the woman, though her skin was far more gray than it had been before.  
"Florence." He growled angrily, struggling away only to have the seaweed bite into his arms again.  
"How nice to see you, Calvin." She smiled, her mouth lined with rows of fangs for teeth. "I had hoped I would see you soon, though I hadn't thought you would turn so quickly." She looked him up and down, her cheeks darkening to a charcoal. "My, you are handsome, aren't you? I'm glad I chose you."  
Calvin struggled again, small clouds of red blood coming from his wrists as his skin tore from the seaweed's grasp. "You're seriously trying to make me an underwater king or something? Too bad, I don't want to." He looked over his shoulder to see Cora coming closer. She wasn't going to try and fight the sea witch on her own, was she?

"You're not going to have much of a choice, dear." Florence smiled and licked his cheek, making Calvin wince away in disgust. "Mmm, delicious." She sighed happily. "Let's have a bit of private time, shall we?" She waved a hand, the seaweed dragging him into a cavern behind the witch, her black tail swimming leisurely into the cave before looking over her shoulder at Cora. "Silly mermaid." She laughed as she swam into the darkness, a stone slamming the cave shut behind her.

Cora finally reached the cave only to have a stone slam shut behind the witch that had taken Calvin. She slammed her fist against the rock in anger, yelling as she tried to get through. It was no use though, the rock was sealed tight. Just when she thought she had been out of this mess, the bitch took her Calvin!  
She gritted her teeth and swam to the side of the cavern, looking for another entrance. There had to be one somewhere...


	7. Chapter 7

Calvin tugged his arms away from the witch as she pulled him into the cave, the walls glowing with some sort of green coral that grew from the rock.

"You know, I looked a long time for someone suitable to be my king." The witch smiled softly as she picked up one of the bubbles on the wall, each holding a different colored liquid in them. "It had to be someone strong- someone who wasn't afraid of taking a risk." She looked over her shoulder to him, holding a bubble filled with black liquid. "When I saw you riding that horse so recklessly, I knew you would be perfect. The perfect man to lead my army to victory."

"Army?" Calvin hesitated, looking at her in shock. "I hate to break it to you, but I don't know anything about fighting. Riding a horse yeah, hang gliding, sure. I don't know anything about armies or war."

"You won't need to." The witch smiled wryly. "This will fix that." She swam over to Calvin, cradling the bubble gently between her hands.

"Get away from me!" Calvin yelled in alarm, looking at the bubble warily. Whatever nasty liquid was inside that thing, he didn't want it anywhere near him.

"Hold still." The witch hissed angrily, holding his head as the seaweed held him tightly, holding the bubble closer to his mouth. He kicked his fin toward her, hitting her in the stomach so that she lurched forward, the bubble popping in the water in front of his mouth. His gills took the water in, the burn from the liquid making him yell in pain.

"Stupid man." the witch groaned as she held her stomach. "Your struggle didn't help you at all." She looked up as he yelled louder, his eyes glowing with a bright green light as he convulsed in the water. After a short moment he sagged against the grip of the seaweed, his tail going limp.

The witch swam over to him, tilting his chin up to look him over. "Calvin?" She asked softly. "Wake up."

Calvin twitched one last time before looking up at her, his blue eyes a sickly green color. "Yes, my lady?" He said, his voice low and emotionless.

Florence smiled happily, running a hand through his blond hair affectionately. "Yes, you'll do nicely."

* * *

Cora had been looking for an entrance for hours, digging beneath coral and rock to try and find some sort of way into the cave Calvin was trapped in. She looked up when she heard the sound of stones scraping against each other, swimming quickly back over to the entrance to see Calvin swimming out by himself, the only hint of his capture bloody rings around his wrists.

"Calvin!" She shouted in relief, swimming over to him and stopping in front of him. He looked up at her with strange eyes, not recognizing her.

"Do I know you?" He said, stopping when she blocked his way.

"O-of course ye do." Cora hesitated, wondering what had happened while he was inside the cave. "What did she do to you?"

"Who, Florence?" Calvin looked back toward the cave with a warm smile. "She sent me on my fist task. The quicker I finish it, the happier she'll be, so move." He started swimming around her.

"Wait- Calvin!" She grabbed his arm, only to have him quickly tug away with a grunt of pain. He held his head for a moment before glaring at her one last time and swimming away.

Cora stared after him, not knowing what had happened. His eyes were a strange color... had the sea witch put a spell on him? She must have- that was why he was acting so strangely. She had to find out what he was doing, so she could hopefully find some way to bring him back to normal. They had to get the sea witch to give their legs back, so they could live. Otherwise...

She put a hand up to her neck nervously at the thought of failure, swimming after Calvin in determination. She would not fail. It wasn't an option. She was an O'Connor, they didn't give up.

Calvin searched for the ingredient Florence needed, scanning the bottom of the ocean for the specific coral she asked for. She couldn't get that strange mermaid out of his mind, with her red hair and bright eyes... he shook his head to rid himself of the thought of her, finding what he was looking for. He swam down and grabbed at the dark blue coral, tugging it from the seabed before hoisting it to his shoulder to swim back to Florence. A rustle behind him caught his attention, a dreaded feeling overcoming him when he saw all the fish around him scatter for cover in the weeds. Looking over his shoulder he saw a large shark swimming toward him, its mouth gaping wide in hunger.

Dropping the coral he took off across the bottom of the ocean, looking over his shoulder to see the shark gaining on him. He swore loudly as he tried to pump his tail faster, but heard a commotion and looked back to see the strange woman from earlier tackling the large creature. He watched in shock as she put up her fists, baring her teeth and yelling a string of strange words in a foreign language. The shark swam toward her, hitting her hard with its fin so that she flew through the water and hit her head on a jagged piece of coral.

The shark turned toward Calvin, charging him again so Calvin had to run. He grabbed the coral he had picked earlier, throwing it as hard as he could through the water so that it left a large gash on the shark's head. It twitched in pain in the water before red hair filled Calvin's view, the woman holding her fists up again, a red cloud coming from the side of her head. She lashed out as the shark got close, hitting it with a hard left hook square in the nose. The shark swam away quickly, the meal not worth the fight.

The woman turned around to look at him, her eyes tired and filled with pain. "Aaare yeokay?" She slurred strangely.

"Um... yes. Thank you." Calvin blinked in shock. He didn't really know what else to say. Why had she saved him?

"I...I don't feel good." She drooped against him, holding onto his shoulders for support. "Help."

Calvin held his hand to her head, his hand and her hair stained with blood. "Shit." He swore at the sight, bringing her down to the bottom of the sea. He held her against him, reaching for a patch of kelp that grew nearby. Yanking a few pieces off, he wrapped it around her head to try and stop the bleeding as best he could. The woman had saved his life, the least he could do was try to help her. Florence would understand.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, but found her unconcious as she leaned against his chest. What a strange woman. She punched a shark in the nose. Part of him found that highly amusing, and he respected someone who took such risk to help another. He settled against the ground, determined to stay until she woke up.


End file.
